


Glasses and Fevers

by Riyusama



Series: Happy Bday Yuzu!! [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: Things get a little heated up at the Watanabe household.





	Glasses and Fevers

**Author's Note:**

> Woooohooooo~ So far, this is like my second yuri smut ever!!! OwO  
> I think it's good so far, some improvements to be made here and there but, hope you enjoy it~
> 
> This one is almost 2k, very much better than, my last fic ehehehe
> 
> Also tbh, I never would have thought that the 2nd yuri smut fic I would ever write in my life is YouRiko, I don't even like this ship man lol but, since it's for you couz I did it. And yeah, it was an awesome experience to write a pairing I'm unfamiliar with, even more so, thrilling since I wrote this in the middle of my anatomy and physiology class lol heck of a ride yo

They were at You’s house, locked inside the silveret’s room for some well-deserved privacy. At first, they both innocently sat You’s bed, chatting about school and what designs they should do next for their costumes… That was until You’s lips pressed against hers.

You muffled out the moans that fell from Riko’s lips. The silverette’s hands were at Riko’s hips, fingers touching the smooth skin underneath the shirt. You’s fingertips danced along the flesh then, lightly massaged them. Her other hand slowly traveled up, touching RIko’s stomach before I rose higher to gently cup her breast.

Riko moaned, her body arching up to You’s touch. Riko’s body shivered at the sensation, lips unwillingly separating from the silveret’s as she needed air to breath. When they had separated, You had instead vouched to start kissing from the side of Riko’s lips, her jaw until, she went down to the redhead’s neck. You licked up at the skin, lightly nipping then, sucking at it. You kissed till red marks were visible on Riko’s neck, she repeated the process a couple of times, leaving a trail of love bites on her lover.

“You-chan…” Riko called out as she grasped on the silveret’s shirt.

A mischievous grin was plastered on You’s lips. She gently made Riko lay down on her bed “Comfy?” She inquired before ravishing Riko’s neck with kisses once again. You’s hand held on the lower hem of Riko’s shirt, slowly she pulled the piece of clothing off. Riko quickly caught up on the action and helped the other take her shirt off.

A deep shade of red blush spread across Riko’s cheeks as You stared at her. She wasn’t wholly naked yet, still wearing her pink bra and skirt yet, that didn’t mean she can’t feel embarrassed. “So cute,” You said as she cupped Riko’s breast with her hands.

“Don’t say that!” Riko whined as she looked away, way too embarrassed.

“But you are,” You continued on as her hands went to work on the straps behind Riko. “So, adorably cute.” She said as she took off Riko’s bra. You leaned down to kiss at Rikos nipple, tongue darting out to lightly tease the redhead.

Riko moaned, back arching up to You’s touch. Her hands grasped upon the sheets below her, gripping on them tight as Riko bucked her hips up to You’s. The silverette’s right and traveled down to push Riko’s skirt off; not entirely completing the action as the skirt hangs about at Riko’s thighs. You’s interest was quickly to her girlfriend’s crotch. The pink panties that Riko wore were given much attention. Softly, _teasingly_ You rubbed her index and middle finger at the clothed clit.

A gasp that sounded like the air had been knocked out of Riko was the reply the silverette got, her girlfriend writhed underneath her.

“You…” Riko said in a weak pleading voice.

The silverette’s tongue darted out so the tip of her slick muscle could outline the aerola on Riko’s nipple, giving off a show. Her other hand that had been busy toying with Riko’s other nipple had pinched the nub.

“It’s so much fun teasing you Riko-chan.” You said in amusement, a chuckle leaving her lips. “I love this so much.” She continued off as she kissed the soft flesh of her breast, just below the pink nipples.

“Please,” Riko said to her lover as she spread her legs a little wider.

“Please what Riko-chan?” You inquired mischievously as she on purposely slowed down her ministrations on massaging Riko’s lower regions.

“You-chan!” She whined, looking at the silverette with cheeks flushed. “Do-don’t tease me… Please…” She said in a stutter.

You grinned, her hand that held on Riko’s breast moved up to cup her girlfriend’s cheek. “Make me,” She said playfully.

Riko pouted but, she leaned up to give kiss You on the lips. You returned the kiss with much fervor, her tongue darting out, pressing against the redhead’s lips as a request to enter her lover’s mouth. Riko moaned into their kiss, parting her lips ever so slightly so her girlfriend could ravish her. You took the invitation and let her slick muscle enter the wet cavern; she found Riko’s own tongue and decided to play and tease the other more, engaging in a fight for dominance in their kiss… Something that Riko could easily lose and be swept in deliciously but, You liked a challenge.

As they kissed, Riko’s own hand wandered down to You’s southern regions, her hand slithered under the skirt that her girlfriend wore lightly touching the clothed clit.

You gasped into their kiss, feeling the pressure of Riko’s fingers. She rubbed down onto her lover’s fingers.

“You-chan’s so lewd.” It was Riko’s turn to tease this time with a chuckle, their lips only lightly touching each other, breaths ghosting against the plush flesh.

“Oi, you’re so unfair Riko-chan.” You grins as she rubs her hips down so their fingers that are each massaging the other’s crotch touches. “Touch me more,” You murmured huskily, her voice toning down an octave that sent shivers down Riko’s spine.

At her request, both of Riko’s hands started to grab onto You’s lacey blue underwear. She pulled it down, her hands feeling up the skin from You’s hips down to her ass and thighs, making the silverette tremble in delight at the sensation. When Riko had removed her panties, You did the exact same thing just seconds later, both of their underwears being discarded.

Each girl’s index finger slowly entered their lover’s, making sure that their palms touched the other’s clitoris.

The redhead was having a hard time keeping her voice down, she could feel You’s school shirt rubbing against her nipples. She quaked under the silverette, wishing that she could feel the other’s skin against her instead of the uniform that blocked them from truly feeling each other.

You bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes were closed in concentration as she thrust herself down onto Riko’s hands every so often, grinding again and again at the sensation of her lover’s hands on her. You felt Riko’s free hand push up her uniform, from the bottom hem until Riko could grasp upon You’s bra underneath the shirt. She pushed the bra up alongside the shirt, revealing her girlfriend’s breasts, nipples perked up and hard.

Riko leaned her body up feeling the hot flesh as she felt You’s fingers delve in deeper in her entrance, shyly adding a second digit inside her.

Riko threw her head back, exposing her neck to You. You took the action as an invitation to kiss and ravish her lover’s neck. The silverette guided Riko’s hands away from her entrance, whining a little at the loss as she thrust her hips down and connected the two of them by rubbing their cherries against one another.

“Yo-You!” Riko moaned out, grinding back up against You’s own hips. She quaked under her girlfriend, hands gripping tight at the sheets underneath her.

“Riko-chan,” You called out to the other as she took one of Riko’s hands then, intertwined their hands together.  Their slits were slick and You found the lubrication to be all the more pleasurable, yet at the same time she knew that both of them weren’t gonna last much longer.

She leaned up to look at her lover’s face, loving the look of bliss and total wanton that was etched all over Riko’s features. You leaned down to give Riko a not-so chaste kiss, their kiss being sloppy and messy as both worked for their climax.

When Riko started to quake harder underneath her, the silverette knew that Riko was going to cum first. One hand traveled down so her fingers could enter again, massaging the inner walls and trying to find that bundle of nerves that would make her lover cum. She entered both of her index and middle finger, rubbing the walls and scissoring them at the same time.

When You found her pleasure spot, Riko let out a strangled moan as her body arched up and she trembled at her release.

The image of Riko in the height of her pleasure was amazing and You was always fascinated, loved watching her lover cum.

“So cute Riko-chan, so good.” She said as she kissed the other’s cheek, You continued to rub hersef against Riko.

“Wa-wait,” Riko panted out, still quite out of breath.

“Just give me… Almost there…” You replied back, feeling herself get close to the edge.

But, Riko wouldn’t budge. With all of her strength, she tried to push You off of her. The silverette was too shocked to properly comprehend Riko’s actions, her lust hazed mind not fast enough to think.

Yet, as soon as You was sat down properly on the bed, Riko got down on her hands and knees as she pulled You’s legs to spread them apart. In a haste, she went down then, sucked at the silverette’s clit. You moaned, her body shaking as she felt Riko’s tongue lap up, sliding up from her clit then, lowering down to her entrance where her tongue licked the juices until eventually her tongue entered.

“Riko, Riko!” You moaned out the other’s name repeatedly. Her hands moving down to grab a handful of Riko’s red locks; hips moving up to her mouth.

“I’m gonna…” You chocked on her words, as her legs spread further apart and her entire body trembled as she moaned out in pleasure. She reached her climax with Riko’s tongue inside her, licking and massaging the inner walls. The product of her arousal was a not-so sweet juice that Riko happily sucked and swallowed.

You fell down to her bed exhausted, trembling as Riko still sucked her oversensitive core even as she had already cummed, trying to clean out any excess juices she may find.

“Riko-chan,” You whined, quaking at her lover’s ministrations. “I can’t… Anymore, no more…” She pleaded, high pitched moans escaping her as Riko continued to torture her with pleasure.

The redhead took one last lick, from the core up to the clit before she looked up at You with a mischievous glint. “It’s punishment.” She teased.

“I couldn’t help it.” You pouted cutely, stretching her arms up for Riko to which the redhead happily took. “You looked so cute when you wore my glasses.” You giggled as she pulled her lover close to her.

Riko kissed up the tip of You’s nose. “I guess putting on glasses makes you feverishly hot.” Riko teased as she kissed You’s lips to prevent the other from further rebutting.


End file.
